User talk:Kateharrington
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Scribby page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- McJeff (Talk) 02:13, July 8, 2010 Comments Hey there! When posting messages on talkpages, could you sign your comments using tildes like this ~~~~ Dan the Man 1983 21:31, July 8, 2010 (UTC) Talkpages are not forums. You did this yesterday and you did it again today here. Talkpages are not forums, they are used to discuss changes to the pages themselves. Use the forum for discussing which characters you like. This is your last warning on this, do it again and I will block you for 3 days. Dan the Man 1983 09:38, July 9, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry, I thought that in that last post, I was discussing Clint. Oh well, I won't do it again! Kateharrington 20:53, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Only discuss him if it involves changes to his page. Dan the Man 1983 20:55, July 9, 2010 (UTC) ::Ok cool. Got it. I won't happen again. Kateharrington 20:58, July 9, 2010 (UTC) Our blogs hey Kate! So, since we've been talking a little about including each other in out stories, just tell me if you want me to change Christy to you (if you're okay with what she says), or any ideas. Jenny Vincent 03:36, July 10, 2010 (UTC) JennyVincent : Kateharrington 04:25, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : that's excellent. I'll get back to you ASAP, and I'll edit my story. Jenny Vincent 04:39, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Sorry if that was out of line. Me being preppy there's several things that need to be changed in your story. I will edit it a very little and then post it to you so that you can re-edit my edits and change whatever you want. And I wouldn't be mad or even upset if you didn't like anything I did, I just wanted to change the way christy talks, to make it sound more like me. : Are you kidding me Kate? Those changes were awesome!!! I changed my story, so we're all set. :) Jenny Vincent 15:35, July 10, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Kate! So, I've been adding about the football game, and I need some info for you when the cheerleading practices are, if you do anything, or say anything you'd like me to include. Thanks!!! Jenny Vincent 01:08, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Just include me in however you see fit, and then if I come up with anything I with anything that I wish you to include or to change. I will let you know.Kateharrington 01:48, July 28, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Kate! So, I just started the next chapter, and was wondering, if during cheerleading practice or the game, or at the Girl's Dorm, you have like, I don't know, some ideas on what you'd like to say? Thanks! Jenny Vincent 01:31, July 31, 2010 (UTC) : ::Hey Kate. So, I'm adding prom now, any things you'd like me to mention about you and Russell at prom? Jenny Vincent 04:08, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : That we waltz and swing (BALLROOM DANCING) Sometime in the winter I get him to learn ballroom dancing with me, and we are good at it! (actual quote "Russell always want to be dancer" He says that in the game.) : Ok! Thanks! Jenny Vincent 04:14, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Kate, so, I need your reaction for when Jenny tells Kate she might be leaving, pleases. Thanks!!!! Jenny Vincent 03:47, August 11, 2010 (UTC) : For now, I'm going to add more, but when you answer I'll add it in. Thank you! Jenny Vincent 00:48, August 12, 2010 (UTC) : Hey Kate, I couldn't change the amount of money you give me, because of the Tad part. Anyway, I was wondering, anything you have to add? ThankzJenny Vincent 04:15, August 13, 2010 (UTC) : Mk, so, I'm on the very last chapter right now, here's what I came up where you feature (Change it however you like, leave it in a message, and delete it, thanks!) : : I sat just a little bit away from where the taxi would come. Peanut, Ricky, and Johnny were with my from the greasers, Tom, and Kate came, too. "But are you sure there's nothing we can do?" Kate asked me. I nodded. I couldn't talk--I was nervous and sad. I also felt bad for Kate, leaving her like this, with no Russell or me. : I know, it's short, don't blame me :). So, add what you like! Or, if you want, you can choose to not come. Thank you! Jenny Vincent 01:01, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Of course I'll be there! There is no way I would miss it. I IS SO SAD! I really like what you've written. Kateharrington 01:27, August 14, 2010 (UTC) : Ok, so, right now I'm working on it, and I was wondering if you wanted to add anything, like where Kate appears? Jenny Vincent 17:38, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : For now, I have no plans for where she's going to be. Probably in the parking lot collecting "Russell Tax" lol, or hanging with the bullys. she might also be in the boys dorm hangin out with them like she normally does when russell is there. Other than that, she can be walking around campus with any of the bullies, as well as in Old Bullworth Vale (NO she is not cheeting on Russell!) Kateharrington 23:20, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Lolz, kk. So, I was thinking about how'd i'd end the story, and I was thinking like a conversation with Kate before Kate goes to sleep (cuz Jenny stays up later doing something) about what they think the next school year's going to be like. I also have a question: I guess it made me feel empty knowing I'd have no writing to work on, so when I'm done with this one should I make a sequel? Jenny Vincent 23:23, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Thats a good idea. its a decent way to end the story. YES! You should make a sequel!Kateharrington 23:27, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Lol, I will then. I'll tell you what I come up for the conversation later, it'll probably be in about 10 minutes. I already got ideas for the sequel now....Jenny Vincent 23:30, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : Hm, 10 minutes came faster then I thought how's this: : I laid in my bed, staring at the journal my father gave me. "What do you think next year's going to be like?" I asked Kate. "I don't know, anything could happen. I wonder if Russell will be back by then..." she replied. "I hope so. I feel so bad. Poor Russell." ''Poor Kate ''I added mentally. : Ok, so it's short again, you add what you like. I can't really think what Kate would be saying then, so add more, pleases! Jenny Vincent 23:34, August 15, 2010 (UTC) : I laid in my bed, staring at the journal my father gave me. "What do you think next year's going to be like?" I asked Kate. "I don't know, anything could happen. I wonder if Russell will be back by then..." she replied. "I hope so. I feel so bad. Poor Russell." ''Poor Kate ''I added mentally. “Yeah I know. Poor Russell. I mean if I'm having a hart time with him being away, I can't imagine what he's going though. Well the courts only said that he would be gone for summer. I mean this can’t affect his schooling, now that he’s getting better. You know he actually passed this term. So in the fall he will officially be a junior, like me. What I’m really hoping is that he gets back by his birthday. I want to throw him a party and he can sit onstage wearing a crown, and opening presents.” Kateharrington 23:45, August 15, 2010 (UTC) Lol, right. So, after Kate says that, is it ok if I put she then goes to sleep? Jenny Vincent 23:47, August 15, 2010 (UTC) yeah sure, whatever you want. Kateharrington 00:02, August 16, 2010 (UTC) Russell Sorry for being slow at answering, I haven't been around much for a couple days. Anyhow... We used to keep lists of quotes on Bully Wiki. We had to take them down because 1) we thought it might be a copyright issue, and 2) it was too much work keeping them clean. You can still read the quotes, though. Go to an article's history, look for where I made an edit with the summary "quotectomy", and look at the version of the article right before that. Here's Russell's old quotes list. http://bullygame.wikia.com/index.php?title=Russell_Northrop&oldid=14632 I don't think he says anything that has any point behind it that isn't listed there. Hope this was enough to be helpful, and if you have any other questions just ask. McJeff (talk this way)/ 15:15, July 11, 2010 (UTC) Hi, me and atomic bomb are creating a story like you and jennyvincent are doing. is it okay if our characters are at school at the same time? My character, Greg Ryder, comes to Bullworth when Jimmy takes control of the Bullies clique, and atomic bomb's character comes to Bullworth when Jimmy takes control of the preppies clique. so could you guys be involved in our stories and you can be in yours? I think it would be a cool idea. you don't have to go back and change your stories if you don't want to. Like we're in the same classes as each other? Oh yeah, and srry i didnt leave my username in my last post soooooo... SirLinkalot96 12:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 12:51, July 23, 2010 (UTC) Actually I think that would be a great idea. We can develop a sort of fanfiction community. Right on. Actually it would be easy enough to include both of you in mine. I think it sounds wonderful. I just hope the both of you know that you will both be entering school in November, since it is after halloween. Any desire I have to include either of you in my story, I will send you my idea first and have you look it over and change anything you want about it. I think this is going to be great fun. Kateharrington 07:36, July 24, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Kate . Jenny Vincent 16:19, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Kool. At0micb0mb123 Sounds good! SirLinkalot96 21:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 21:15, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Tell me and Atomic Bomb what your ideas are and message them to us for us to look over. Also check our latest chapter out! I'll keep looking through your stories as much as I can SirLinkalot96 22:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96SirLinkalot96 22:12, July 24, 2010 (UTC) Hi Thanks for your comment :D I also had an idea like that with the eating and sleeping, i guess great minds think alike. Also what do you think of the girl epicness on my blog :D girls have been given the short stick in rockstar game (Mostly ALL of rockstar protaginists are men) so ya :D I update my blog allot so if you want to be notified of updates just say yes :D Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 23:10, July 30, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Wanna Help? I sent a message to jenny, Wanna help me make some cliques for my blog? Greasers aren't in my blog Also Preps arei n my blog Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :DKarensarahrocks Kate in Prom Hey! Sorry it took a long time, but here's my pic of Kate at the prom!! Hope you like it! Jenny Vincent 01:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Enjoy :D-Alice Thanks it looks great. The skirt is a little big, but at least you've got most of it right. Thanks. You too, Alice. Check out my user page to see what I did for myself. Kateharrington 03:50, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, sorry about that. But I figured it looks like how you said when Russell spins you. :) Jenny Vincent 17:36, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Its great! You did a really good job. Which one did you use for the dress? Kateharrington 04:03, August 11, 2010 (UTC) This one if that link doesnt work try this: http://www.dollzmania.net/ChaZieMaker8.htm Jenny Vincent 04:09, August 11, 2010 (UTC) Blog of Classes I made a blog talking about my class ideas and class edits for Bully 2 check it girl! Epic TEEHEESNESS for the WIN and such of stuff like that :D 02:42, August 10, 2010 (UTC)Karensarahrocks Broke 300! WhooHoo~! I Broke 300 edits Kateharrington 21:26, August 13, 2010 (UTC)! Congrats!!! =D Jenny Vincent 23:04, August 13, 2010 (UTC) Hey Hey, I just finished up Greg's story. I'm making a second one. I was wondering, do you want to be involved in our story? I'm teaming up with atomic bomb and jennyvincent. And can you read my final chapter on my blog? You can see the other ones I've written. Leave me a message if you want to make stories with us. Thanks! SirLinkalot96 18:16, August 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 :: Hey, I'll check it out. I would love to be apart of your stories. I am quite a busy woman however, so I will have to read it over and then get back to you. I think I have all weekend, so I well get right on it. Thank you for the offer. Kateharrington 19:45, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Thanks kate! SirLinkalot96 21:48, August 19, 2010 (UTC)SirLinkalot96 Hi i'm in a good mood today Hi i'm ranked #1 on this wiki and your ranked #2 I'm the best so far but only for now..... eventually dan will be #1TheAgeofRockstar 20:47, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I was #1 first! We'll see how long I remain #2. Yeah Dan would be #1 just cause he felt like it. Kateharrington 20:49, August 20, 2010 (UTC) i guess now i have a rival =)TheAgeofRockstar 20:54, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Already damn girl i just got to 60, wait upTheAgeofRockstar 21:08, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Lol not a chance. Kateharrington 21:10, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn i give, up man girl your a beast i'm sorry but i quit. your so mean girl all of a sudden it says Kateharrington edited on everything you won but i'm not done yet...........TheAgeofRockstar 21:41, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Yay! I win. I'm not mean, I'm just fast. Hint, adding categories also edits the page. you get 2 for the price of one! And if you've noticed putting a pic on your own page or blog doesn't count. Kateharrington 21:44, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Damn your like an expert, and i didn't mean you were mean i was just saying that. lol i thought putting a pic on my userpage works, i'm so dumb. right now were like McJeff and Dan the Man 1983 i wonder if they'll let us keep this position because being #2 rocksTheAgeofRockstar 21:56, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ugh I know, I wish I could keep the title. Its nice being # 1 in something. Even #2 would rock, as you said. I'm going to keep editing to see if I can keep my title. Kateharrington 21:59, August 20, 2010 (UTC) I think they'll let us keep it, i mean they won't just be #1 and not work for it. They'll have to do work just like usTheAgeofRockstar 22:07, August 20, 2010 (UTC) btw why did you put Gary in the catagory: students i thought he got expelled.TheAgeofRockstar 22:11, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Because thoughout most of the game he is a student. Just because he got expelled a the end doesn't change that. Besides Jimmy got expelled too. He's in a student category as well. Kateharrington 22:13, August 20, 2010 (UTC) oh ok i guess i can go with that btw check out the jocks page see if i did anything wrong cause i might haveTheAgeofRockstar 22:27, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Guys, don't get to competetive over this. Jenny Vincent 22:29, August 20, 2010 (UTC)